


My Turn

by eveningstar477



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Daniel, Sick Daniel Sousa, Sickfic, Vomiting, between 7x09 and 7x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar477/pseuds/eveningstar477
Summary: The team is trying to get its bearings after leaving the time storm. Simmons is distraught after Enoch and terrified for Fitz. And then Daniel's body decides it's had enough.
Relationships: Dousy - Relationship, Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure episode 10 will come out and totally ruin this, because they'll just jump right into the next thing, but a girl can dream....
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters, I just love them 💗
> 
> Warning for a brief vomiting scene.

When Daniel wakes, the first thing he notices is the pounding headache behind his eyes. Figures. After all, he’s only gotten about 8 hours of sleep in the last 3 days (5 hours Agent Simmons forced him to sleep while Daisy was in the healing pod the first time and another 3 in the chair by the pod the second). But the last thing the team needs is for him, a near stranger, to get sick. They’re all grieving for Enoch, they don’t need to worry about him.

He drags himself out of the bed he’s been given on the Zephyr and moves unsteadily towards the common room, where he knows the others will go after breakfast. As for him, he can’t even think about stomaching food right now with his stomach churning in time with the pulsing in his head.

He sits down heavily on the couch as Daisy (absentmindedly he wonders exactly when she became Daisy instead of Agent Johnson) and Agent Simmons wander into the room, heads bowed in deep conversation and faces scarred with grief and worry. Daniel knows they’re worried about Simmons’ husband after the events of one of the time loops Agent Coulson and Daisy briefed them on.

Daisy plunks down on the couch next to him, and Daniel involuntarily lets out a groan as the movement jostles him, making her pause and search his face with a slight degree of alarm.

“Sousa? Is everything ok?” 

“Daisy, I’m fine. Just a little headache. Haven’t exactly gotten a lot of sleep lately.” He smirks self-deprecatingly, and the worry between her eyes eases just a little. 

“You do look a little flushed, Agent Sousa.” comments Simmons, and the next thing he knows she’s standing there in front of him with a palm pressed to his forehead. She looks disapprovingly down at him, and he opens his mouth to attempt a weak protest that he isn’t running the fever he knows she feels when she cuts him off with 

“Agent Sousa, if you say you’re fine, I will put you on dish duty for a week, because that fever is definitely not fine. Using my palm may not be the most accurate way of measuring a temperature, but I do know what a fever feels like. I’ll go grab a thermometer just so we have a starting point to track it from.”

She returns after a quick trip to the nearest bathroom, and runs a strange device over his forehead. Sousa shoots an incredulous looks at Daisy, who laughs and explains that thermometers don’t work the same as they used to. Just another thing to get used to.

Simmons interrupts his train of thought with “100.8. Still low-grade, but high enough that you shouldn’t be doing much. And as your doctor, I order you to rest.”

“But he’s gonna be fine, right?”

Sousa had to hide a laugh at Daisy’s outright concern. 

“Of course I’ll be fine. It’s just a fever. I am missing a limb, remember? I can survive this too.” Daisy grins sheepishly, and he responds with a genuine smile.

“It’s most likely a reaction to the stress of the last week and lack of sleep. After all, we did pull you out of time, and your body hasn’t had a chance to adapt to all the changes. Give it a good night’s sleep and I’m sure you’ll be feeling better shortly.”

And with that, Simmons left the room, probably headed back to the lab with Deke. 

“I think she needs to take her own advice - I don’t think she’s slept since everything happened with the loops.” Daisy mumbled as she slowly unfolded herself from the couch and stretched. 

“Maybe you should go check on her. I’ll be fine - just going to go get a little sleep, and I’ll be right as rain, just like Agent Simmons said.”

“Ha ha, very funny. I can go check on her after I make sure you get to bed.” Daisy reached out her hands to help pull Sousa up, but he shook his head. 

“I’d rather sleep here, if that’s ok. It’s just….” he hesitated for a moment, embarrassed, before admitting “…the cabin is a little too quiet. Makes it hard to fall asleep. I’d rather be out here where there’s noise and people.”

And of course, Daisy nodded. He didn’t know why he’d expected her to fight him on it. She’d been through war too, he kept forgetting, and probably knew what it was to want to be near others after a loss. Even if the current loss she was feeling was Enoch’s death, and he felt the loss of his past life more keenly than that of a man (robot?) he had barely known, though Enoch had undeniably been great, noble, and selfless, she _understood_ him. 

She simply went to the closet and tossed him a blanket. 

“Call if you need anything. Someone will be nearby. Sleep well.” Daisy smiled and then she too left the room for the lab.

Sousa curled up with the blanket on the couch and drifted off to the comforting mechanical sounds of the Zephyr and the murmuring voices of Mack and Yo-yo in the distance.

………………………………….

The next time awareness greets him, it’s because Simmons and Daisy have entered the adjacent kitchen, and Simmons is crying. No, scratch that, she’s full-out sobbing, and it’s been a long time since Daniel has heard anyone sound so upset. 

He makes to stand up, to go see how he can help, but he only makes it to a sitting position before his head spins, and he suddenly realizes he feels _much_ worse than earlier. He feels hot and shaky on top of the dizziness, so he slowly leans back against the pillows. His stomach had been unsettled, but now he’s officially nauseous, to the point where, if he felt steady enough to stand, he probably would make for the bathroom. 

As it is, he reaches for the glass of water someone must have left him on the table next to the couch, but he fumbles it, and it falls over with a crash. He lurches forward in an attempt to catch it, and that’s what does him in. Suddenly, he knows for certain he’s about to vomit, and that he won’t make it anywhere before it happens.

Fortunately, the crash seems to have altered Daisy that something is amiss, and she rushes into the room to find Daniel with a hand clamped over his mouth and a frantic look in his eyes. Suddenly, she’s there next to him with a trash can under his chin as he retches. After the first wave, he coughs up a few mouthfuls of sick, then fights to get the dry heaves under control. 

As he surfaces from the can, he notices that Daisy’s been rubbing his back with the hand that isn’t holding the trash can. 

“Thanks.” He gasps, still trying to catch his breath. “Sorry you had to see that. It just…there wasn’t much warning.” 

Daisy shrugs. “Hey, if it’s gotta come up, it’s gonna.” She laughs, and he manages a weak chuckle with her. There’s something so special about her, he thinks. It’s ironic, that they’ve now both seen each other at such low points. It’s been a long time since Daniel’s been sick in another person’s company. 

That’s when Simmons comes in, eyes red rimmed, with a new glass of water for him to rinse out his mouth. This time, when she checks his temperature, it’s 102.1. She insists he try some fever reducers and see if they stay down, so he dutifully swallows the pills with a small sip of water. Daisy carts him off to bed (this time with a bowl in case of emergency) and drags a chair in after her. She makes sure he’s settled, and then plonks down in the chair in the corner. 

Matter of factly, she tells him, “Now it’s my turn to sit and watch over.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are interested, I think I'll write a second chapter focused on Daisy and Simmons in the kitchen. Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, I profusely apologize for my inability to maintain constant tense usage. I've only ever really written academically before, so I struggle with what tense to use where in fic. If anybody has any helpful advice, please drop that in the comments too!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same events, told from Daisy's point of view as she attempts to give some comfort to Simmons. Later, Daisy and Daniel have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos/comments on the last chapter! It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> Warning again for brief mentions of vomiting towards the end of the chapter.

“Call if you need anything. Someone will be nearby. Sleep well.” Daisy smiled at the sight of Sousa curled up with a blanket on the couch, and then she too left the room for the lab.

Satisfied that Sousa would recover with a little rest, Daisy now turned her concern towards Simmons, who’d been a jittery mess since the loops, and, if Daisy was being completely honest, hadn’t been acting like her best friend since she showed up without Fitz on the newly updated Zephyr.

She couldn’t imagine what Simmons was going through. To be without Fitz for so long, and then to be told that something in her memories had deeply upset her but still be unable to remember must be excruciatingly stressful. And of course losing Enoch had made everything so much harder.

She made eye contact with Deke as she entered the lab, and jerked her head towards the door on the other side of the room. He seemed to understand that she wanted a little alone time with Jemma, and nodded.

“Hey Nana, I’m going to go grab an extra tool from my bunk. I’ll be back.”

Jemma simply hummed in response, absorbed in her work with her back to Daisy. As Deke left, Daisy cleared her throat, not wanting to startle her currently jumpy friend.

“Oh. Daisy. I thought you were with Sousa.” 

“I was. He wanted to nap on the couch, so I just got him a blanket. I wanted to make sure you were doing ok.” Daisy made her way over and sat down on the stool next to Jemma. “Look - I know things have been tough. It’s been hard for everyone, but especially you. I just….if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here. You know that, right?”

“Of course. And I’m fine, Daisy, I really am. I just wish….” Jemma trailed off, vision losing focus as she stared wistfully into the distance.

Daisy gave her a moment, and then cut in “you wish….”

“Oh, I just wish I knew where Fitz was and what happened. I mean, I can’t know, I need to protect him, but there’s something in my memories that you said upset me and I…I can’t not know what it is!” Jemma started to sniffle and her eyes teared up. Daisy scooted closer, placing a gentle hand on Jemma’s shoulder in a show of support. The scientist continued, her voice growing louder and more emotional with every word. 

“What if something happened? What if he’s…..gone? I can’t go through it again. I won’t.”

And the dam broke. Suddenly, there were true tears rolling down Jemma’s face, and Daisy was tugging her into a hug. They sat there together for a while, Daisy waiting until Jemma’s tears died down. 

“How about we go get a drink, huh? When’s the last time you had something to eat?” Jemma simply shrugged, and Daisy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the kitchen. Through the open doorway, she could see Sousa still asleep on the couch.

“I’ll make a sandwich, and you get yourself a glass of water, ok?” Daisy reached into the fridge to get the lunchmeat, and heard Simmons open the cabinet with the glasses and mugs, and then suddenly Jemma was sobbing again.

“Hey hey hey, what is it??” 

“It’s, it’s…his mug” Jemma managed between gasping breaths. Daisy looked down, and sure enough, cradled in Jemma’s palms was Fitz’s favorite mug, the one he’d had since their time together on the Bus. She wrapped Jemma in another hug, whispering “I know. I miss him too. But we’ll get him back, I promise. We did it before.”

Suddenly, there was a crash from the other room, and Daisy released Jemma and hurried to see what had happened, afraid Sousa had fallen or someone else had had an accident. What she found was a broken glass and Sousa, perched on the couch with the distinct expression of someone about to puke. 

She rushed to grab the sitting room’s small trash can, and held it as he retched, losing what little he’d found time or appetite to eat over the last few hours. After it was over, Jemma intervened with water and medication, and Daisy found herself yet again with an arm wrapped around someone’s shoulders, but this time it was steadying Daniel as they headed to his cabin. 

It wasn’t a hard decision to make. He’d stayed with her, after all, and earlier he’d pretty much admitted to not being able to sleep without others around. So, she dragged up a chair and watched him drift off to sleep.

………………………………..

Daisy woke up to the sound of Daniel being sick again. He was barely awake, probably unaware that he had even thrown up, but sick was splashed down the front of the soft SHIELD branded t-shirt he was wearing. Fortunately, the sweatpants had been spared so far. 

She scrambled for the plastic bowl on the beside table, shoving it under his chin until he was finished. 

“I’m….so….sorry.” Daniel gasped out, attempting to catch his breath.

“Stop apologizing! You can’t help being sick.” Daisy glanced around, trying to determine the best course of action. She was still holding the bowl of vomit, and Daniel’s shirt was covered in it. His prosthetic was still across the room, where he’d taken it off before laying down, so it wasn’t practical for him to go to the bathroom to change.

“Uhm…..alright. I’m gonna go dump this. You work on getting that shirt off, and I’ll grab the trash and you can throw it out. It’s a spare anyway.” She reached into the closet and grabbed another spare shirt and placed it on the bed for him to change into afterward. 

When Daisy came back into the room, Daniel was staring at her quizzically. “Did something happen in the loops? Between us, I mean? Because I feel like I’m missing something.”

Daisy blushed involuntarily. “Well, you did say some things about how I was your “type,” always running into brick walls, and that you wanted to be there to pick me up at the end. And……I might’ve kissed you.”

Daniel stared wide-eyed for a minute before pulling himself together. “It sure does sound like something I’d say. Was….was it nice? The kiss?”

Daisy smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, it was really nice. In fact, I’d do it again, but, uh, not right now, because, well…”

Daniel gave a weak chuckle. “Uh, yeah, let’s put that on hold for a little bit. But thank you - for telling me. And thank you for being here.”

Daisy sat back down in her chair and grinned at him. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
